


Klance Superhero au

by TheMysticMessPaladin



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First angst, I guess it's tragic idk, I wrote this for another fandom, M/M, klance, not my last, so enjoy, superhero au, when i was like 12, ya one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticMessPaladin/pseuds/TheMysticMessPaladin
Summary: The final showdown...





	Klance Superhero au

**Author's Note:**

> First angst I'm sorry also I get bored of stereotypical Lance has water keith has fire so I shook it up a bit

We were finally here, at the final conclusion, Elementor Vs The Reaper..... Me vs Keith

Why? Why us?

"This must be karma, for all the bad i have done" He chuckles darkly " Me vs the boy i love, truly a dark ending"

"Keith..." i breathed " Why?"

"I wanted to make a better world, this one took my brother , shiro ,away and i wanted to change it..." He trailed off and looked me dead in the eyes " Before we continue, you need to know.... I do love you, it wasn't all a farce"

His shiro... He died in a mysterious Government accident , the case was cold and nothing ever came about.

"That thought hadn't even entered my mind" I said and it was the truth.

"No chance of you being 'Evil' deep deep down?" He asked smily sadly. I shook my head.

"Didn't think so, you're to brilliant for that..."

In this world , everything is so very black and white. right or wrong, good or evil. The boy in front of me was neither. This boy came into my life like a charging bull, unstoppable. 

"Do you remember when we met? Not as Elementor and The Reaper, but as Keith and Lance?"

"Of course... how could i forget? For a super villain, you are pretty clumsy"

The first time we met was in the hallway. He was a transfer and he came down the hallway stumbling like an idiot, with his dark hair and bright Violet eyes, and bumped into me sending me sprawling on the floor. Of course he helped me up, but as soon as i saw his eyes, as terribly cliche as it is, i was taken with him. How could a boy, so sweet and caring, be a merciless supervillain? 

This world is not black and white, its an ugly shade of grey.

"You are not exactly graceful either, Mr.I-trip-other-thin-air" I giggle at this.

I wonder if deep deep down, we knew. I must of known it was no coincidence that as soon as he turned up, so did The Reaper. He must of noticed that whenever Elementor was in view , i was no where to be seen.We must of known, we just refused to admit it. I carried a bag containing my costume in it everywhere with me, had he never been curious enough to take a peek? To much of gentlemen i guess.

After we became friends , we were inseparable.

"They call us two sides of the same coin at school....How crazy right?" I mutter

Two peas in a pod, two foxes in a hen house, birds of a feather, two sides of the same damn coin. Before him, i had no real friends. I just floated, but with him everything was right... But as a super hero, nothing can stay perfect for long.

"Well there is no chance of you being evil, and me being good? as if..."

"Why not?" I cut him off.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, we could explain to them the situation! and it will all be okay!" I rambled and his eyes softened.

"You know that wouldn't work, they don't trust me at all... You know what happens to a villain once they are caught" 

You cannot exactly put a Super Villain in jail.

"Extermination" I choked out and i felt my eyes tear up " You are a damn idiot for taking off that mask, you know that right?"

"I know...I did a lot of stupid things and i am starting to regret them" He sighed raking his hand through his hair.

Blowing up the Mayors mansion, destroying the police station, demolishing the highway... His crimes were not exactly minor.

"I love you, Keith..." I said evenly "But... how is this going to end? They know what you look like..."

'They' are the world. Its common that every time we go head to head a news station broadcasts it live and he took his mask off... meaning not only do they know who i am, but him too.

"You know how this is going to end, you are going to have to kill me"

"No" I argued shaking " No way"

"Please ,Lance ... Let me die by your hand not the governments... not theirs" He begs me. 

I have never seen Keith so desperate and it was scary. Keith always seemed so brave, the way he talked about his views, before i knew his real identity... now he just looks small and helpless... like a puppy.

"I hate this so much...this..this is not what i wanted!" I cried and Keith had tears pouring down his face.It was inevitable and i knew it, i had to kill him. I couldn't let anyone else do it.

"Can you do one thing for me? Can you make it quick?" He asked me slowly closing the gap between us in the city square. I nodded before sprinting towards him and clutching him close to me in a hug.

"I don't think i can do it..." I sobbed into his shirt.

"You're strong, you can do it..." He held me even closer to him and i could feel my hair dampen from his tears.

"I love you... I love you... I love you" I whispered in his ear while hot tears streamed down my face" I hate that i love you so much..."

"I know... I love you too" He pulled away.

"Can i kiss you? One last time?" I nodded and closed the gap between us. I kissed him so hard my head spun and my heart pounded.

"Lance..." He held my face, his eyes glistening with a mix of sadness and desperation "I'm ready" 

In one quick motion, without even thinking, i plunged my knife into his heart and slowly laid him on the ground. I crouched by his side and clung to his body like a life line. I gripped his hand and he squeezed mine.

"We have said this many times in the past 15 minutes alone, but i love you" He choked out in his struggle for breaths.

"I love you... I love you... I love you" I repeated over and over again cradling his body. 

I stayed with him till his last moments. Till he let out his final breath and his eyes grew dull. Till his hand lost its steel like gripped and his head dropped to the side. Till the citizens crept from the buildings and shot me sorrowful looks, as if they were sorry. Till the ambulance came and took his body from me and wrapped me in a shock blanket.

"Elementor...Are you okay?" The person that wrapped me in the shock blanket asked me.

"No" I stood on my feet, stumbling and still crying" No more Elementor, i am done... I... I can't do it anymore"

I strode off, only to stop and scoop up Keith's mask. A Black hawk like mask with silver swirls.

In this world of ugly greys, Keith was a beautiful silver. He had all the right ideas, but executed them all wrong. It ended his life... I ended his life...

The Finale had finished and there was no longer me and Keith

There was just me.

His funeral was 2 weeks later, and there were many attendees. People who agreed with his views , who wished to change the world just like he had. His family, not blood he didn't know his parents , But me and Pidge , Hunk , Allura and Coran, sat on the front pews as though we didn't believe Keith , our Keith, was the boy in the coffin.

18, thats how old he was. He wasn't innocent , many people were hurt badly in his schemes. 

A tragedy is what they called in in the news, a case of Romeo and Juliet, but that is an insult to his memory. He didn't die because i died, he died because i killed him. Thats the only thought that plagues my mind every day, but for his sake i try to move on. I know he would want me to.

There is no more Elementor,there is just Lance.

I wish there was still just Keith.


End file.
